Kaoru Yuki
' Kaoru Yuki' (結城薫 , Yuki Kaoru) is a villager of the village, Kirigakure. She's a member of the Yuki clan. Due to her mother's side, she has ties to the Hozuki clan however has no capability whatsoever to use any of the clan's abilities. Background "Poor girl." Kaoru was born, along with a twin brother Toru. Her mother, Nanami Yuki, seemed to have complications upon birth of her two children, due to a disease that weakens her immune system. Due to this, a couple of hours after the twins birth, she became deceased. Kaoru's father, Hayoto Yuki, blamed his two children about the death of his wife. Due to Toru sharing more qualities of the the mother than Kaoru, she received more of the blame. He kept the two children indoors at all times, mistreating them and causing them misery whether it was verbal or physical abuse. Since Kaoru didn't know any better, this began to peel away her soul, causing her to have a lack of emotion and quite a lot of mental traumas. This also had the same effect on her brother, though not as bad as Kaoru due to her being more on the receiving end. This went on for years and years. But one day, Kaoru spoke against her father. She didn't know why- but she muttered words about her mother, which caused a switch in her father's attitude. With a knife in hand, he slashed at his daughter causing a permanent injury to her right eye. It could of been worse, if she wasn't protected by Toru, whom managed to take hold of the knife after a struggle and give her father a fatal wound. But he also managed to get one himself. With this, Kaoru fell unconcious due to the shock and the pain of her eye. Being caried by her brother using the last of his energy, he carried her out the household after somehow managing to transplant his right eye into hers (how? magic obviously). With that, he managed to place her somewhere safe before disappearing elsewhere. His whereabouts still unknown, but she managed to catch a glimpse of him walking away upon awakening. Struggling to move, she made her way- walking into the unknown- till she eventually fell unconcious after bursting through the doors of the village hospital fortunately. Personality "She's really shy." Kaoru is quite the shy girl, who's never one to talk. As she's afraid of nearly everything, she may appear to be the timid type. But she also seems to be the curious type, wanting to do and seek new things. Due to her traumas in the past, she barely shows her emotions and it's quite hard to read her. Only once in her life she smiled, whilst it was so slight that it would be quite so hard to notice it. Though, she exhibits sadness quite clearly and does it quite a lot. She doesn't trust that many people, as she thinks that everyone in the world could be the same as her father. Though this had changed recently, she still doesn't seem to be fond about meeting and talking to new people. Moreso that she doesn't like to be away from those that she's fond with. Whilst she does the opposite with those she isn't fond with. But still, she does seem to trust her brother with a great deal of her heart, still beliving him to be alive and even wanting to search for him despite the fear that her father could still be around. Her memories seem to be in fragments, as she can't fully remember her past. This is possibly a mental blockout, for her mind to attempt to protect her by forgetting harmful memories. Though she still seems to remember a few things along with knowing that her right eye doesn't belong to her. She seems to be recovering her memories slowly, though seeming to not really want to as it gradually goes along. Due to her upbringing, she wasn't taught how to read, only knowing how to talk due to hearing and figuring it out herself. But due to that, the way she speaks is rather broken, slow paced and she doesn't seem to know how to fully speak to a proper extent. Appearance "Doesn't she look like some sort of orphan?" Kaoru bears a resemblance to her father, with her white hair and blue eyes. Her hair seems to be messy and sometimes filthy, though she doesn't seem to see anything wrong about it. Her right eye was swapped with her brother after a incident, causing her to have a purple eye. She's quite thin for her age, with pale skin. Her body is covered with multiple numbers of scars, all seeming to be light cut wounds by a blade of some sorts. She's commonly seen wearing a hoodie that's seeming to be really bigger than a hoodie of her size, along with wearing scruffy clothes underneath. Category:People